


Seb's First Christmas

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Established Relationship, Kittens, M/M, ish, well isn't that a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has been acting strange lately and doesn't come home until late into the night. Joseph doesn't know what to think, especially since Christmas is only a few days away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seb's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from one of my skype friends and I just kind of went with it. The title will make more sense at the end.

Joseph was suspicious of Sebastian. For the past few weeks he had been sneaking around and hiding something from him. The younger detective didn’t know if he should be excited or scared. Christmas was in a few more days so he was beginning to think that maybe Sebastian was hiding a gift.

 But what if he was hiding something bad?

 Maybe he had gone back to drinking or had found someone better than him. That particular thought made Joseph sick and he almost threw up his lunch. He couldn’t imagine a life without Seb now. He was pulled out of his own internal conflict when Sebastian walked into their apartment. Looking at the clock, Joseph realized that it was 10 at night.

 ”Hey, Seb. Where have you been?” His older partner looked shocked to see Joseph sitting on the couch reading a book. Sebastian awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and started shuffling towards the bathroom.

 ”Oh you know, just went back to the office to finish some case files. Really wanna get that shit done so I don’t have to deal with it in the morning.” Joseph squinted at him and Sebastian seemed anxious to get away.

 ”Okay, if you say so.” He tried to focus on his book but the negative thoughts had returned in full force, so he decided to head to bed. Sebastian went to the bathroom and Joseph didn’t wait for him before crawling under the covers. When the older detective slipped in next to him, he didn’t make an effort to turn towards his partner.

 ”Jo… are you mad at me?”

 ”No.”

 ”Are you sure? If I did something I want to make it better.”” Joseph turned to look at Sebastian and gave him a reassuring smile.

 ”I’m sure. Goodnight, Seb.” When he turned back over his smile faded. It was more for himself than Sebastian anyways.

* * *

Joseph tried to keep a positive attitude for the next few days, since it was almost Christmas, but it was hard to when Sebastian would run off to some unknown destination after work and not return until concerning hours of the night. He had gotten so worried that he even tried putting a Breathalyzer up to Sebastian’s mouth one night while he was sleeping to see if he had gone back to drinking.  Luckily the test had been a failure so that stomped down _ONE_ of his fears. But he still worried about there being someone else.

 Sebastian wouldn’t leave him after Christmas, would he?

 That’d be a cruel move, even for the rugged man.

* * *

Today was Christmas Eve and everyone was in high spirits, except for Joseph.

"Hey, Jo. What’s wrong? You seem awfully upset."

"Sorry, Oscar. I’m just not feeling well."

"Why’s that?" Joseph looked around the precinct to make sure no one was near them.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Connelly looked concerned at that but he nodded. Joseph dragged him over to the side. "I’m worried about me and Seb."

"What? Why?"

"I don’t know. He’s been acting so strange lately. He goes away for hours at a time and comes home in the middle of the night. What if he’s seeing someone else?" Joseph wanted to scream in frustration but Connelly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Joseph, listen to me, I know for a fact that Sebastian would never do that to you. Just give him a few more days okay? I promise you he’ll come around shortly." Connelly smiled at him and left to return to the party. Joseph tried to let his words reassure him.

But they provided little comfort.

* * *

As Sebastian and Joseph drove home from the precinct he tried to bring it up.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?" Sebastian whipped his head to look at him with shock.

"What the fuck? Of course I love you, Joseph. Why would you even ask that?" Joseph hoped he was being genuine, but after years of being a stoic detective, he wouldn’t be surprised if Sebastian was good at lying.

"Sorry… It was just something that’s been on my mind…"

"Is that why you’ve been upset the past few weeks? Are you afraid I don’t love you?" Sebastian kept glancing at him. Joseph felt like he had placed himself under a magnifying glass and nodded. "Jesus fucking Christ. I’m sorry, Joseph. I love you so much, okay? I know it might have not seemed like it the past few weeks but it’s not like that because I do love you."

"So where have you been going at night?" Sebastian stayed silent at that and Joseph glared at him. "Why can’t you tell me?"

"It’s a surprise, that’s why!" Joseph was taken back and felt bad.

"A… a surprise?"

"Yes, but I can’t tell you yet. Just… drop it for now. I love you to death, but you are too curious for your own good." Sebastian leaned over and pressed a kiss to Joseph’s cheek and the rest of the car ride was spent in silence.

* * *

Once they were at home, their usual nightly routine went back to normal since it had been screwed for the past few weeks. Joseph was already beginning to feel better. This was familiar; he knew this like the back of his hand. The two detectives crawled into bed and Joseph wrapped himself into Sebastian’s embrace and he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his chest. He had missed this.

 ”Goodnight, Jojo.”

"Goodnight, Seb."

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, he was alone in bed. Joseph sat up and grabbed his glasses and slowly walked out to the living room. He almost bumped into Sebastian who was coming around the corner with two cups of coffee.

"Woah! Easy there, don’t want to spill this on your skin. Good to see that you’re up though."

"Why are you up so early? We usually sleep in on Christmas morning." Sebastian grinned from ear to ear.

"Well not this year. Come on, it’s time for me to show you your surprise." Joseph perked up at the sound of that and followed Sebastian into the living room. Sebastian passed him his coffee and gestured for the smaller detective to sit down. Now that he was looking at Sebastian, he realized that his partner was completely dressed up, as though he just returned from outside.

"Did you go somewhere?"

“Yeah yeah, that doesn’t matter now. Here you go.” Sebastian gently picked up Josephs stocking and held it with upmost care. Joseph looked at the stocking with suspicion.

"Seb, why the hell is it moving?"

"Take it! Look inside." The older man handed him the stocking and Joseph held it with caution. When he looked inside he almost let out a shriek of joy. Almost.

"Oh my god… Is this why you’ve been leaving every night?" Joseph pulled the small kitten out of the stocking and held it to his chest as it looked at its new surroundings. It was a tiny little thing, with tan fur and black patches on its ears and paws.

"Yeah… I adopted him a few weeks ago but couldn’t bring him here yet, so every night I went to the animal hospital to take care of him and make sure he was okay."

Sebastian sat down next to him and caressed the kitten’s head. Joseph had no words to voice how happy he was.

"Seb I… I can’t believe you did this for me. How did you know that I would want a cat? What if I hated cats?"

"Juli helped me. She said that one time you and her girlfriend were talking and you mentioned how much you wanted a cat." Sebastian watched as Joseph continued to pet the small bundle of fur.

"He’s precious, Seb. Does he have a name?"

"Not yet, I’ve just been referring to him as fatass. Thought you would like to name him." Joseph held the kitten up to his face and pondered it for a moment.

"He’s not even close to being fat. But, I think we should call him Sir Seb." Sebastian laughed at that.

"Why the fuck would you name him after me?"

"Cause you bought him and he looks kind of grumpy. But he already has more manners than you." Joseph pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek when his partner frowned. "Thank you, Seb. I love him."

"No problem. Anything for you, Jojo."

"It’s too bad though… I was thinking of giving you your Christmas gift this morning. But with the new addition I need to focus more on him." Joseph got up take the cat to the kitchen to feed him and he left a stunned Sebastian on the floor.

"A-are you sure? I think the cat will be fine on it’s own for an hour!"

"Nope."

"30 minutes?!"

 ”Hmmmm… No.”

"Come on, Jojo! I bought you a fucking cat and it’s been weeks! At least 10 minutes?"

“I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Joseph eventually gave him his Christmas gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Names are the bane of my existence. My friend, as a joke, suggested Sir Seb and I had no better names so it stuck. My other friend said Fatass and I decided "Why not?"
> 
> So yeah... there's my attempt of an excuse for this shit show.


End file.
